Evil Ultraman Nerf
Evil Ultraman Nerf is an evil alternate universe counterpart of Ultraman Nerf, and the true progenitor of Villain Decay across the multiverse. Appearance Evil Nerf resembles Nerf, but the red parts of his body are a bluish black color, and his eyes and color timer are a completely pitch black color. In short, he looks edgy. History Origins Evil Nerf was an Ultra hailing from some strange other dimension. Little is known about this universe other than it apparently contains evil versions of the Ultras of Ultraman Nerf's universe. Regardless, Evil Nerf eventually left his universe, going through the multiverse and enacting his rather odd plan. He would weaken the Kaiju, Aliens, and other Dark Ultras in the multiverse, so that eventually, he would be the most powerful villain around, and could raise an army to conquer as he pleased with his newfound sway over the villainous forces of the multiverse. Naturally, he failed to realize there were beings beyond his power, or that by making all of the villains weaker he was actually making things easier for the heroes of the multiverse. Nonetheless, he continued his foolish crusade. Ultraman Nerf Gaiden: The Revival of Nerf! Some time after Ultraman Nerf coming back to life, Evil Nerf appeared within Nerf's universe, entering combat with his counterpart. The two were evenly matched until Ultraman Average came to Nerf's aid, and Evil Nerf was easily bested soon after. Ultraman Average Evil Nerf, following his defeat, became the primary villain of the latter half Average's series, without Average even knowing it. While before Average fought a lot of pretty average Kaiju, he soon began facing villains that should be a lot stronger than average, such as Tyrant, Hyper Zetton, Alien Hipporito, Alien Temperor, and Dark Zagi, but they were all....so average. Average was able to defeat these foes on his own, sometimes with aid from Nerf, but even he was perplexed by their weakened state. Evil Nerf continued this practice until both Nerf and Average were taken away by the Titan Prince Sol, as part of his crusade to remove the Light of Madness from the multiverse. Strangely, Evil Nerf was not taken, to his confusion. He later discovered he did not have the Light of Madness within him, for whatever reason. This led the "villain" to wonder if Nerf and Average had been born with the corrupted light, or if some being had implanted them with it. Regardless, he remained in wait to continue his plans, weakening a few Kaiju and Aliens for the event of Nerf and Average's return. Parody Hero Taisen Spinoff Evil Nerf is set to appear in this as one of the villains recruited by Ultraman Dao that couldn't make it to the fight at the Shining Cathedral and later ended up working for Henshinman. Abilities * Nerfing Ray: A dark beam fired from Nerf's clenched fists similar to one of Ultraman Leo's beam attacks, which can weaken other beings, either turning them weaksauce or making them average. * Dark Nerfium Ray: An evil version of Nerf's beam. * Dark Nerfium Slash: The Nerfium Slash but now it's evil. * Evil Ultra Poke: Evil Nerf maliciously pokes things. Trivia * This was supposed to exist for a while now but I have finally made it so yeah. * Evil Nerf is sort of my fan explanation for the Villain Decay in the Ultra series. ** Not that I seriously believe he is the culprit. Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Not Really Evil Category:Dark Ultras Category:Ultraman Nerf Continuity Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies